Sugar
by amka
Summary: "Kau tidak harus menjual dirimu, kau hanya harus mencari sugar daddy yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu." Cabe-cabean(?)Kagami XD. GoMxKagami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

"Taiga,"

Taiga yang sedang santai membalasi chat-chat dari para penggemarnya, mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan ayahnya. "Ya?"

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu." kata ayahnya serius.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayah baru saja mendapat telepon dari wali kelasmu."

Taiga memelototkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Pasti ini ada yang tidak beres, apa yang sudah si botak itu beritahu ke ayahnya?

"Ayah dengar nilai-nilai semua mata pelajaranmu sangat jelek sampai kau hanya mempunyai satu persen kesempatan untuk naik kelas semester depan."

Tuh kan, mimpi terburuknya menjadi kenyataan: ayahnya mengetahui nilai-nilai sekolahnya yang semuanya di bawah KKN. Dia pikir dengan dia pindah ke Jepang dan ayahnya masih di Amerika, dia bisa lolos dari inspeksi orang tua terhadap nilai anaknya. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar. "Uh..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai seperti itu, Taiga? Kau tidak pernah belajar?"

"T-tentu saja aku belajar," jawab Taiga mencari-cari alasan dengan keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya. "A-aku masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasanya dan pelajarannya berbeda dengan yang sudah kupelajari di Amerika."

"Alasan," balas ayahnya. "Ayah akan berhenti memberimu biaya hidup dan biaya untuk apartemenmu mulai sekarang."

"Tapi Ayah—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi," ayahnya memotong perkataan Taiga kemudian berdiri. "Ayah akan kembali lagi semester depan dan melihat nilai-nilaimu. Kalau nilaimu belum bertambah dan kau benar-benar tidak naik kelas, Ayah akan langsung membawamu kembali ke Amerika dan menyekolahkanmu ke sekolah militer di sana."

"Jangan!" Taiga berseru ketakutan. Dia sudah mendengar cerita-cerita horor di sekolah militer dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar agar kau bisa naik kelas dan mendapat nilai yang bagus." kata ayahnya sambil memegang kedua pipi Taiga dan mengelusnya.

Taiga mengangguk dengan murung. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mendapat uang?"

"Itu yang harus kau pikirkan," jawab ayahnya dan mencium kening Taiga. "Ayah akan balik sekarang."

"Hati-hati." dan setelah ayahnya pergi, Taiga langsung membanting pintunya. "Stupid old man!"

Taiga kemudian berjalan gontai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Ini semua gara-gara wali kelasnya memberitahu ayahnya nilai-nilai sekolahnya. Ketika Taiga sedang memikirkan cara paling sadis untuk membunuh wali kelasnya, smartphone keluaran terbarunya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Taiga melihat layar smartphone-nya dan melihat nama Alex di layarnya.

"Hi,"

"Hey little tiger~ how you doing?" suara ceria Alex menyapa telinganya ketika Taiga sudah menerima panggilan Alex.

"Not good." gerutu Taiga.

"Aww... what's up?"

Taiga kemudian menceritakan percakapannya dengan ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu kepada Alex.

"Jadi ayahmu akan berhenti membayar semua keperluanmu?"

"Ya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang," jawab Taiga. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Alex?"

"Well... kau bisa mencoba mencari pekerjaan." saran Alex.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Taiga. "Sekarang saja nilaiku sudah tidak karuan apalagi kalau aku tambah bekerja. Lagipula siapa yang mau memperkerjakan remaja yang bahkan tidak mempunyai ijazah SMA?"

"Oh. Ummm..." Taiga mendengar Alex bergumam di seberang. "Oh, aku ada ide. Tapi ini agak sedikit ekstrim."

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Taiga penasaran.

"Kau 'kan punya wajah yang enak dilihat jadi kau tinggal mencari orang yang mau membiayai kebutuhanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk... jual diri?"

"Well..."

"Alex, aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Taiga meneriaki Alex lewat smartphone-nya.

"Kau tidak harus menjual dirimu, kau hanya harus mencari sugar daddy yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu." jelas Alex.

"What?"

"Oh come on Taiga, sekarang sedang marak hal-hal seperti itu dan dengan wajahmu dan tubuhmu yang seperti itu, kau pasti akan sangat gampang mendapatkan sugar daddy yang mau melakukan apapun untukmu." lanjut Alex. "Daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu meladeni penggemar-penggemarmu di sekolah yang tidak menguntungkan untukmu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya." kata Taiga dan mematikan sambungan telepon.

Dan setelah memikirkan saran Alex masak-masak, Taiga melakukan seperti kata Alex. Dan bukannya mendapat satu, dia malah mendapatkan enam orang-orang yang bersedia memenuhi seluruh permintaannya.

o

o

o

A/N: prolog lagi lol

Kenapa aku malah membuat cerita baru dan tidak melanjutkan yang sudah ada? Butuh pencerahan :v

Jadi ini bakal GoMxKagami atau mungkin karakter lainxKagami(?) juga. Biar surprise dan tunggu update-an selanjutnya~ semoga bisa cepet :v

Oh ya enaknya rating-nya apa ya? XD

oh ya ini juga di publish di wattpad, kalau mau berkunjung(?) silakan cari yang namanya "aamkaa" :)

p.s. nggak mau belajar buat UAS ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

Taiga menghela napas bosan sambil memencet-mencet remote televisi. Sudah setengah jam dia mengganti-ganti saluran televisi tapi masih tidak menemukan acara yang bagus yang ingin ditontonnya. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat lelaki dengan tinggi rata-rata berambut biru yang sedang duduk di depan laptop-nya dan mengetik dengan cepat. Taiga menghela napas lagi dan mengambil smartphone-nya dari sakunya dan melihat pesan-pesan yang memenuhi media sosialnya. Kerugian menjadi orang terpopuler di sekolahnya, dia harus selalu meladeni penggemar-penggemarnya yang setiap hari selalu mengiriminya pesan, entah itu mengajaknya keluar, mengajaknya makan bersama, atau hanya ingin basa-basi pedekate ke Taiga dan Taiga harus membalasi mereka satu-satu karena dia ingin menjaga image sebagai primadona maji tenshi pujaan semua orang.

Ketika Taiga sudah sangat putus asa untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dan mudah tanpa MLM, dia memikirkan lagi advis Alex untuk mencari orang yang mau memenuhi kebutuhannya secara cuma-cuma. Karena Taiga adalah remaja hits yang kekinian, dia tahu di mana tempat-tempat orang berduit sering hangout. Malam itu, dia mengenakan bajunya yang paling bagus dan mahal, memakai parfumnya yang paling wangi dan mahal, dan mendandani dirinya sendiri sehingga dia terlihat irresistible kemudian pergi ke sebuah klub mahal. Dia tidak bisa memesan taksi karena ayahnya benar-benar berhenti mengiriminya uang jadi dia minta diantarkan oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sudah mempunyai mobil sendiri. Temannya itu sebenarnya ingin masuk dengan Taiga tapi dengan segera Kagami menolaknya karena Taiga harus terlihat sendirian agar ada yang "nyantol" dengannya. Tapi ternyata Taiga menjadi terlalu irresistible sampai dia mendapat tidak hanya satu, tapi sampai enam orang yang mau dengannya.

Korban(?) pertama adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda unyu yang adalah novelis terkenal yang novel-novelnya selalu menjadi best seller. Bahkan Taiga yang bukan tipe orang yang suka menyentuh buku dalam jenis apapun, mengetahui Kuroko bahkan pernah membaca salah satu novelnya yang dia dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari salah satu temannya. Tapi tentu saja Kagami tidak sampai selesai membaca novel itu karena dia tidak suka berdiam di tempat dengan buku di tangannya dan novel best seller Kuroko sudah menjadi sarang laba-laba di apartemennya.

Taiga awalnya menganggap Kuroko agak-agak aneh karena dia tiba-tiba berbicara tentang cahaya dan bayangan dan dia ingin Taiga menjadi cahayanya. Taiga awalnya mengira Kuroko berbicara tentang fisika bab cermin dan cahaya makanya dia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi ternyata karena Kuroko adalah penulis dan dia sering merangkai kata-kata puitis, itu adalah cara Kuroko mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada seseorang. Taiga tentu saja langsung menerima Kuroko karena satu novelnya Kuroko saja harganya sudah uang jajan Taiga sehari jadi bayangkan berapa royalti yang Kuroko dapatkan kalau novelnya laku keras dan menjadi best seller sampai diterjemahkan ke bahasa lain. Dan lebih dari satu novelnya yang menjadi best seller jadi Taiga bayangkan Kuroko mempunyai dompet yang tebal.

Setelah membalas semua pesan penggemarnya dan menunggu pesan-pesan lain yang pasti akan datang lagi, Taiga melihat iklan di televisi yang menampilkan smartphone terkemuka yang mengeluarkan tipe terbarunya.

"Seriously? Mereka sudah membuat yang baru?" gumam Taiga. Smartphone-nya yang sekarang adalah smartphone merek yang sama dengan yang ada di iklan sekarang sekarang tapi tipe sebelum tipe yang baru dikeluarkan. Dia masih ingat dia membelinya kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah mengeluarkan tipe yang baru lagi. Karena dia mempunyai reputasi sebagai remaja kekinian, tentu saja Taiga harus segera mempunyai smartphone terbaru ini untuk menjaga reputasinya. Taiga kemudian melihat Kuroko yang masih betah di depan laptop-nya dan menghela napas. Setelah menjemput Taiga di sekolahnya tadi, Kuroko bilang kalau dia akan sibuk karena deadline novel terbarunya sebentar lagi dan dia sudah diteror oleh editornya untuk segera menyerahkan bab terakhir novelnya jadi dia daritadi mengabaikan Taiga.

Taiga kemudian tersenyum dan menghampiri Kuroko. Mungkin Kuroko akan membelikannya smartphone baru kalau Taiga meminta dengan manis. Setelah sampai di belakang Kuroko, Taiga langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroko.

"Kuroko,"

"Ya, Kagami-kun?" jawab Kuroko tapi matanya masih fokus ke pekerjaan di depannya.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanya Taiga dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kuroko.

"Maaf, belum." jawab Kuroko pendek.

"Hmm..." gumam Taiga dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kuroko. "Hey Kuroko, maaf kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menjawab telepon atau chat-mu."

"Kenapa?"

"Umm... hapeku rusak." kata Taiga berbohong dan mencoba terdengar memelas.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Kuroko dan berhenti mengetik untuk fokus ke Taiga.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Taiga dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko. "Um... tapi tadi aku melihat iklan smartphone baru dan itu sangat bagus."

"Oh," balas Kuroko dan mencium tangan Taiga. "Besok aku tidak ada kerjaan jadi mungkin kita bisa membelinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." seru Taiga gembira dan mencium pipi Kuroko.

"Sama-sama," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Kagami-kun harus menginap malam ini."

"Oke..." Taiga menjawab pelan. Semoga Kuroko tidak berbuat yang macam-macam karena besok dia masih harus sekolah.

o

o

o

Taiga langsung berdiri dari bangkunya ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Dia kemudian bergegas keluar kelasnya dan mengambil smartphone barunya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Taiga-chan," Taiga tidak jadi menelepon ketika ada yang memanggil namanya setelah dia sampai di gerbang depan sekolahnya. Ternyata itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang mulai Taiga masuk sebagai murid baru sampai sekarang kakak kelas itu sudah bingung memilih pelajaran untuk ujian nasional sebentar lagi, dia masih tetap bersikukuh mengejar-ngejar Taiga. Taiga mengernyit mendengar panggilan sok akrab kakak kelasnya itu tapi dia tetap memasang senyum malaikat.

"Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Mau nggak keluar? Aku punya kupon buat makan di Purple jadi Taiga-chan bisa makan sepuasnya." tawar senpai-nya itu dan merangkul pundak Taiga.

Najis, makan masih pakai kupon, nggak usah sok ngajakin keluar kalau nggak punya duit, Taiga nyinyir di dalam hati tapi masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Maaf Senpai, tapi aku sudah punya janji sekarang."

"Oh oke, lain kali kalau begitu," senpai-nya itu kemudian mencium pipi Taiga dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai bertemu besok, Taiga-chan."

Taiga mengernyit lagi dan memegang pipinya yang seenaknya dicium sembarangan. Dia lalu mencoba menghubungi lagi korban(?) keduanya agar segera dijemput agar dia tidak digoda-goda lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mobil hitam BMW berhenti di depan Taiga. Taiga masih cemberut ketika seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan berkacamata hitam menghampiri Taiga.

"Kagamicchi~" sapa orang itu sambil cengengesan.

"Kau telat!" balas Taiga dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Maafkan aku, ssu, aku tiba-tiba ada kerjaan mendadak tadi." katanya dan memegang tangan Taiga.

Taiga mendengus jengkel kemudian memasuki mobil.

Oom-oom(?) kedua adalah seorang model dan aktor papan atas yang sangat terkenal: Kise Ryouta. Dan karena Kise adalah public figure yang super-super-super terkenal, makanya kalau keluar dengan Kagami, Kise harus menggunakan penyamaran agar tidak ada fangirls-nya yang mengenalinya dan mengerubunginya atau yang paling parah menyerang Kagami kalau sampai mereka tahu idol mereka sudah tidak single dan sudah bukan punya mereka lagi. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kise itu adalah orang paling alay yang pernah Taiga kenal. Dan kalau Kise tidak tampan dan tidak mempunyai uang banyak, mungkin Taiga tidak akan mau dengannya. Waktu awal-awalan, Kise sudah sering memberi pesan ke Taiga dengan kata-kata alay seperti "gi ngaps?" "kagamicchi kawaii (/)/~" "dah maem lum?" dan foto-foto di media sosialnya mirip dengan foto-foto remaja ABG yang masih labil.

"Kagamicchi habis ini mau ke mana, ssu?" tanya Kise setelah mereka sampai di restoran bintang lima untuk makan siang sebelum mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka.

"Um... aku sudah kehabisan baju yang bisa aku pakai," jawab Taiga. Meskipun bajunya sudah memenuhi lemari bajunya, Taiga tidak mungkin sampai memakai baju yang sama dua kali untuk menunjukkan kalau dia punya uang banyak dan baju yang berganti-ganti.

"Oh ayo membelikanmu baju baru kalau begitu." kata Kise dengan gembira.

Taiga mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Kalau Kise yang membelikannya baju, maka jaminan baju-bajunya akan yang branded dengan kualitas terbaik. Dan karena mereka kurang lebih mempunyai ukuran yang sama, Kise juga sering memberinya baju-baju dari perancang terkenal yang didapatkannya ketika dia menjadi model untuk brand-brand tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taiga sedang berada di ruang ganti di salah satu clothing store langganan Kise dan sedang mencoba blazer yang akan dibelinya. Hmm... dia terlihat bagus juga memakai blazer berwarna biru ini. Ketika Taiga sedang mengangumi dirinya sendiri di kaca setengah badan di depannya, tiba-tiba Kise ikut memasuki ruang gantinya.

"Kise!" Taiga langsung berbalik untuk melihat Kise.

"Kagamicchi, kau terlihat bagus, ssu." pekik Kise dan mendekap Taiga dengan erat.

"K-Kise, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Taiga dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Kise dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Oh maaf," Kise lalu melepaskan Taiga tapi lengannya masih memegangi tubuh Taiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Taiga.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba baju, ssu."

"Kenapa kau mencoba di sini? Memang tidak ada changing room lainnya?"

"Aku ingin berganti denganmu." jawab Kise dan menyeringai kemudian mencium Taiga. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu dengan sisi "gelap" Kise yang seperti ini. Kise yang sangat dominan dan ingin selalu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, bukan Kise yang bersinar-sinar seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan di depan kamera.

"K-Kise..." Taiga mencoba untuk menghentikan ciuman Kise karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang publik dan siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kise malah semakin mendorong Taiga dengan tubuhnya dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Kise menekan kejantanan Taiga dengan lututnya yang membuat Taiga membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah. Ketika Taiga membuka mulutnya, itu memberikan Kise kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Taiga dan mengeksplor mulut remaja berambut merah itu. Taiga menangkup wajah Kise dan menelengkan kepalanya untuk mencium Kise lebih dalam.

"Ahhn..." Taiga mendesah dan menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke helaian rambut kuning Kise yang lembut.

TOK TOK TOK

Mereka kemudian segera memisahkan diri ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang ganti ada yang mengetuk. Taiga membelalakkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah sementara Kise mendekati pintu.

"Maaf, ada orangnya." kata Kise tanpa membuka pintu.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan sudah di dalam lama sekali, apa Tuan tidak apa-apa?" ternyata seorang pegawai wanita yang mengetuk pintu dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Uh... ya, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Kise lalu menatap Taiga dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan di tempat lain Kagamicchi~"

"Siapa yang mau melanjutkan!" seru Taiga masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Kise.

"Kagamicchi, tunggu aku, ssu!"

o

o

o

Taiga mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja secara bosan. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu dia mencoba mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kimia yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Tapi dari lima soal yang diberikan, dia baru bisa mengerjakan satu soal meskipun dia sudah menggunakan pensil keberuntungan Rolling Pencil yang kata orangnya dapat memberikan keberuntungan pada siapapun yang menggunakannya. Dan satu soal itu juga dikerjakan oleh lelaki yang sedang berhubungan dengannya yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dengan membaca sesuatu. Taiga melihat lelaki berkacamata yang dari tadi masih tetap tenang di tempatnya membaca buku. Taiga menghela napas dan meletakkan kepalanya ke meja dan menindihi buku tulisnya.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit swasta paling terkenal di kota mereka. Taiga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai berada di situasi sekarang yaitu menjalin hubungan dengan Midorima, orang yang sangat kaku dan tidak asyik menurut Taiga. Tapi dibalik sifat bawaan dari lahirnya yang tsundere, ternyata Midorima bisa sangat romantis dan sangat mengayomi(?). Hanya seminggu setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan baru bersama, Midorima sudah memberikan surprise ke Taiga dengan mengajaknya liburan akhir minggu bersama di daerah sejuk perbukitan meskipun Midorima sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Midorima,"

"Hn." hanya gumaman yang diberikan Midorima untuk menjawab panggilan Taiga dan dia masih tetap membaca buku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab soal ini," kata Taiga.

"Hm? Coba lihat," Midorima menjulurkan tangannya sehingga Taiga bisa memberikan bukunya ke Midorima. Midorima melihat buku Taiga sebentar sebelum kemudian memberikan lagi ke Taiga.

"Caranya sama dengan yang nomor satu, coba dulu." kata Midorima lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Taiga mengangguk dan mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya ke angka-angka dan rumus-rumus di depan matanya. Tapi setelah lima belas menit, Taiga kembali menyerah dan menutup bukunya. Dia kemudian menghela napas dan membuka smartphone-nya untuk membuat status di media sosialnya biar kekinian. Tak berapa lama, sudah banyak yang mengomentari dan menyukai statusnya. Ada satu komentar yang menarik perhatian Taiga, dari salah satu sumber uangnya(?) yang mengajak Taiga untuk ketemuan dan tentu saja Taiga langsung mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Karena bosan dan sudah malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, Taiga memilih untuk menyudahi belajarnya dan akan "membujuk" Midorima agar dia mau mengerjakan PR-nya. Taiga yang sebelumnya duduk di bawah berdiri kemudian menghampiri Midorima yang duduk dengan menyelonjorkan kakinya yang panjang. Taiga kemudian mengambil buku yang dibaca Midorima dan meletakkannya di atas meja bergabung dengan buku kimianya.

"Hey," Midorima protes tapi langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Taiga langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

"Midorima, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan kimianya," kata Taiga manis manja dan memelukkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Midorima.

"Bukankah kau sudah diajari di sekolah?" tanya Midorima yang secara refleks memegang pinggang Taiga.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti..." jawab Taiga dan tangannya bermain-main dengan kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Midorima. "Mungkin kalau kau yang mengajariku, aku bisa mengerjakannya."

"Oke, aku akan mengajarimu, nanodayo." Midorima berkata.

"Hmm... tapi sekarang aku masih capek," balas Taiga dan dengan sengaja menggesekan bokongnya ke tonjolan di celana Midorima dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki berambut hijau itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu di kamar?"

Taiga menarik napas kaget ketika tiba-tiba Midorima berdiri yang membuat Taiga harus mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Midorima dan kakinya di pinggang Midorima agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Aku akan mengajarimu nanti." kata Midorima sebelum mulutnya menutupi mulut Taiga.

Dan Taiga yakin kalau nilai kimianya bisa aman.

o

o

o

A/N: chapter dua yay~

Chapter selanjutnya bakan dilanjutin sama sisa pelangi(?) yang belum

Maaf ya kalau misalnya ada yang nge-ship KuroKa kalau misalnya adegan sama Kuroko-nya nggak terlalu anu(?) sama kayak yang lain, soalnya aku ngelihat hubungannya mereka itu kayak saudara, jadi mau bikin yang romantis-romantis gitu rasanya ada yang kurang XD

Silakan komen kalau berkenan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

Hari Minggu kali ini, Taiga berada di apartemen mewah yang biaya sewanya sebulan seharga dengan harga sewa apartemennya setahun. Pemilik apartemen yang sedang ditempatinya dan yang dibuatnya menginap tadi malam masih mandi dan menyuruh Taiga untuk membuatkannya sarapan setelah Taiga memberi tahunya kalau dia bisa memasak. Biasanya tidak mungkin Taiga mau disuruh-suruh seperti itu, tidak level dia disuruh untuk melakukan pekerjaan babu seperti itu. Tapi karena dia sudah diberi hadiah sepatu basket keluaran terbaru dari brand terkenal yang sedang berkolaborasi dengan pemain basket favoritnya, jadi Taiga mau. Sepatu ini bahkan sebenarnya tidak tersedia di Jepang dan hanya bisa dibeli di Amerika dan Taiga benar-benar menginginkannya dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya dan dia tidak sabar untuk segera memakainya untuk sekolah dan pamer.

"Aku lapar."

Taiga terkaget ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan suara berat tepat di telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi sarapannya selesai," balas Taiga agak jengkel. Benar-benar deh, meskipun orang ini lebih tua dari Taiga tapi Taiga kadang-kadang merasa sedang menjadi baby sitter bayi 5 tahun. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan sarapannya akan selesai."

"Oke..." jawabnya secara malas dan mencium pipi Taiga sebelum menuju kamarnya.

Taiga menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan membuat sarapan.

Aomine Daiki adalah star di tim basket ibu kota. Dia juga merupakan ace tim nasional basket yang sudah mengharumkan nama negara di kancah internasional. Waktu itu Taiga sedang melihat pertandingan basket antara timnya Aomine melawan tim dari kota lain. Sebenarnya dia dibelikan tiket oleh seniornya dan karena Taiga juga suka dengan basket, maka dia setuju dengan ajakan seniornya itu, meskipun dia harus menolak ketika seniornya itu memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama. Dia tidak masalah dibelikan makan malam gratis, tapi seniornya itu mengajak makan malam di rumahnya yang katanya sedang kosong sehingga Taiga lebih memilih untuk melakukan tindakan pengamanan dengan tidak setuju diajak berduaan.

Waktu itu, bola basket yang dipakai bermain terlempar ke bangku penonton dan kebetulan Taiga yang menangkapnya. Dia kemudian melemparkan kembali bola itu dan Aomine yang menangkapnya. Tidak tahu kenapa setelah pertandingan selesai, ada orang yang menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang ganti pemain dan Aomine mengajaknya berkenalan. Sejak saat itu dia sering bermain dengan Aomine dan sering mendapatkan sepatu atau jaket keluaran dari brand olahraga ternama.

Setelah mereka sarapan, mereka hanya bermalas-malasan di depan televisi menonton acara televisi yang tidak menarik bagi Taiga sehingga dia membuka gawai terbarunya untuk chatting dengan teman-temannya. Setelah 30 menit Taiga kembali merasa bosan dan melihat Aomine di sampingnya yang sedang menonton kartun. Aomine pernah memberitahunya karena dia hanya sedikit mendapatkan hari libur jadi saat libur seperti ini dia lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Tapi Taiga yang merasa dirinya adalah murid paling gaul di sekolahnya tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan bersosialisasi apapun. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk mengontak "mesin uangnya" yang lain untuk mengajak mereka bertemu tapi pesan balasan yang didapatkannya mengecewakan. Ugh, orang dewasa dan urusan dewasa mereka. Jadi hanya Aomine yang bisa diajaknya keluar karena dia sedang malas kalau harus keluar dengan salah satu orang di sekolahnya.

Taiga kemudian mendekati Aomine dan memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa bersandar pada Aomine dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine dan Aomine secara otomatis merangkul Taiga dan membuat posisi mereka lebih nyaman.

"Aomine, aku bosan," keluh Taiga dan membuat suaranya terdengar agak merengek yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat orang-orang mengikuti kemauannya.

"Hmm, kau mau apa?" tanya Aomine dan mengelus-elus lengan Taiga. "Mau ke mall?"

"Tidak," baru beberapa hari yang lalu Taiga sudah shopping dan dia yakin belum ada barang-barang baru yang diinginkannya karena Kise sudah membelikannya semua kemarin. "Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah nge-mall."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Oh uhm dengan temanku," balas Taiga. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu Aomine sebenarnya kalau dia bukan satu-satunya sumber uang Taiga "Aku hanya menemaninya dan tidak membeli apa-apa karena kau tahu 'kan aku tidak punya uang."

"Hmm..." Aomine bergumam dan menciumi rambut Taiga. "Oh, aku mendapatkan undangan pesta dari temanku. Dia baru membeli rumah baru dan mengadakan house warming party, kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah, kedengarannya menyenangkan." balas Taiga. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjaring orang baru untuk dijadikan cadangan kalau-kalau dia sudah bosan dengan Aomine dan yang lainnya.

Pesta yang diadakan di rumah mewah temannya itu ternyata sangat ramai dan kelihatannya Aomine mengenal semua orang yang diundang karena saat mereka sampai, Aomine langsung mengabaikannya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Taiga yang kesal hanya bisa duduk-duduk dan melihat orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya saling mengobrol. Dia jadi menyesal sudah mengajak Aomine untuk keluar seperti ini. Bukannya apa, Taiga bisa saja mengajak kenalan orang-orang yang berada 1 ruangan dengannya ini, tapi kelihatannya mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing dan ketika dia melewati perbincangan mereka tadi kelihatannya mereka sedang berbicara tentang bisnis yang tidak Taiga mengerti sedikitpun. Dia tidak bisa 'kan tiba-tiba menyambung perbicaraan tentang bisnis mereka dengan lagu baru band favoritnya yang baru rilis dan menyuruh mereka untuk streaming?

Taiga kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil minum sebelum mencari Aomine untuk mengajaknya pulang atau pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuat Taiga benar-benar menikmatinya, restoran misalnya. Ketika dia sampai di meja tempat minuman ternyata hanya tersedia alkohol. Sebenarnya Taiga belum cukup umur untuk meminum alkohol tapi memangnya siapa yang akan memarahinya kalau dia minum? Ayahnya nan jauh di Amerika dan Aomine tidak tahu di mana jadi Taiga tetap mengambil segelas champagne untuk diminum. Dia yakin hanya 1 gelas tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Taiga hampir menumpahkan champagne yang akan diminumnya ketika tiba-tiba pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Awalnya dia pikir Aomine yang memeluknya tapi ketika dia menengok orang yang bukan Aomine sama sekali yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau kelihatannya seperti masih SMA," kata orang itu dan mengamati Taiga dari atas ke bawah.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya, orang ini kelihatannya sedang mabuk. "Aku memang masih SMA."

"Kau tidak boleh meminum ini kalau begitu," katanya kemudian mengambil gelas Taiga dan langsung meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Masih ada banyak di depanmu," gumam Taiga ketika orang itu meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Jadi kau ke sini dengan siapa Koneko-chan?"

Taiga mengernyit jijik dengan panggilan yang seenaknya diberikan padanya itu.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundang anak SMA manis sepertimu." lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Taiga. "Atau kau sengaja masuk ke dalam kandang singa untuk diterkam?"

Taiga semakin jijik. Bahkan Kise yang adalah orang ter-alay yang pernah Taiga kenal tidak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat jamban seperti ini. Tapi kelihatannya orang ini yang mengadakan pesta yang berarti dia adalah temannya Aomine yang berarti dia juga kemungkinan duitnya banyak seperti Aomine yang berarti orang ini bisa dimanfaatkan Taiga juga.

Taiga akan bersikap manis untuk calon ATM-san #7 ketika tiba-tiba dia ditarik dan terlepas dari pelukan calon ATM-san #7.

"Dia datang denganku," kata suara berat yang kali ini familiar.

"Oh Aomine, apakah dia adikmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mempunyai adik manis seperti ini?"

"Dia bukan adikku." jawab Aomine. Taiga masih betah di pelukan Aomine karena Aomine wangi jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengendus-endus Aomine daripada harus meladeni om-om horny di depannya.

"Kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku kalau begitu,"

"Tidak, terima kasih." kata Aomine dan mengajak Taiga untuk pergi.

o

o

o

A/N: kenapa bagiannya aomine jadi panjang bener XD

Dipotong sampe sini dulu ya ehe. Selanjutnya bakal dilanjutin buat prolognya akashi sama astuti XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

"Taiga,"

Taiga mengulat dan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

"Taiga,"

Taiga mengerang kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang membangunkannya yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya sudah dengan pakaian setelan jas yang rapi.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi sekali di hari Minggu?" tanya Taiga menggosok-gosok matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Sekarang sudah pukul delapan, sudah tidak pagi lagi,"

"Memangnya apa definisi pagi buatmu?" tanya Taiga.

"Chef sudah menyiapkan sarapan, cepat mandi dan sarapan di bawah denganku." katanya dan tidak memberi Taiga pilihan selain mengikuti perintahnya.

"Tsk, dasar sadis. Untung milyuner." gumam Taiga dan bangun untuk mandi.

Akashi Seijuro adalah generasi kelima penerus perusahaan dengan harga saham tertinggi di seluruh negeri. Taiga tidak begitu mengerti sebenarnya perusahaan Akashi itu perusahaan yang seperti apa, dia hanya mengerti kalau Akashi akan memimpin perusahaan itu kalau ayahnya sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin dan kalau Akashi adalah orang terkaya di antara orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Keluarga Akashi bahkan masuk pada 10 besar orang terkaya di seluruh negeri dengan kekayaan yang bahkan Taiga tidak bisa menyebutnya karena terlalu banyak angka. Dan Taiga menyebut dirinya sangat beruntung karena Akashi tertarik dengannya dan mau menuruti semua kemauannya. Meskipun begitu, Taiga yakin kalau duit Akashi tidak akan berkurang bahkan 0,1% di bank-nya, jadi dia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk berada pada sisi baiknya Akashi agar dia tetap bisa hidup enak. Tapi Akashi agak-agak Do-S jadi itu adalah satu-satunya negatif. Tapi menghadapi orang sadis sih tidak masalah bagi Taiga karena dia bisa jadi M juga.

"Selamat pagi, Taiga." sapa Akashi yang sudah duduk di ujung meja ketika Taiga selesai mandi untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, Akashi." balas Taiga kemudian duduk di samping Akashi dan melihat sarapan sudah disajikan.

Kenapa Taiga senang menginap di rumah Akashi, selain karena rumah (atau lebih tepat disebut mansion) yang sangat besar dan lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas dan mempunyai maid dan butler serta pelayan sendiri-sendiri, juga karena makanan yang disediakan selalu bisa memuaskan Taiga. Dia juga bisa pamer di media sosialnya kalau sarapannya disiapkan oleh chef profesional dong.

"Taiga, kau minggu depan libur 'kan?"

"Ya, golden week," jawab Taiga. Eh setelah dipikir-pikir pasti ada banyak tugas yang diberikan tapi itu tidak masalah selama dia masih menyimpan kontak Midorima dan teman-teman ranking 1-nya yang lain. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan ada pertemuan, kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau."

"Oh." Taiga jadi menyesal sudah memberitahu kalau dia senggang. Dia sudah pernah ikut ketika Akashi mengajaknya untuk "pertemuan" yang sebenarnya adalah Akashi yang akan rapat dengan rekannya dan Taiga hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia selesai. Enaknya sih setelah itu biasanya Akashi memberikannya hadiah, seperti yang lalu dia diberikan laptop dengan spec paling tinggi yang baru keluar. Sebenarnya itu juga Akashi mendapatkannya sebagai tanda terima kasih dari rekan bisnisnya karena sudah bekerja sama tapi karena Akashi merasa laptop yang sudah dipunyainya masih layak digunakan, jadi dia memberikan laptop baru itu ke Taiga.

Tapi ternyata Akashi melakukan pertemuan itu di cruise ship mewah yang akan berlayar menuju negara tetangga.

"Akashi, kita akan naik ini?" tanya Taiga takjub. Dia dulu memang pernah menaiki kapal layar mewah seperti ini tapi itu dulu waktu dia masih kecil dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Ya, dan aku sudah membuatkanmu visa jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Akashi, menggandeng tangan Taiga untuk menaiki kapal.

Oke, Taiga tidak akan bosan kalau seperti ini.

o

o

o

"...karena sekolah akan mengadakan penggalangan dana buat badan amal, kita disuruh untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa dijual dan uangnya nanti untuk disumbangkan." jelas ketua kelas kelas Taiga saat istirahat saat itu. "Jadi ada ide kita mau menjual apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau barang bekas?" usul salah satu teman sekelas Taiga.

"Itu terlalu biasa, dan kalau barang bekas orang-orang pasti akan membeli dengan harga murah." balas teman sekelas yang lain.

"Memangnya kita dapat apa kalau menang?"

"Sertifikat dari sekolah." jawab ketua kelas.

"Cuma itu doang?!" protes teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi Taiga tidak setuju dengan protes teman-temannya. Sertifikat dari sekolah bukan hanya doang, sertifikat ini sertifikat ajaib. Dia pernah diberitahu senpai-nya (ehem) kalau ada kelas yang mendapat sertifikat dari sekolah guru-guru akan secara ajaib menjadi lebih baik pada kelas tersebut dan rasanya tugas dan PR yang diberikan menjadi lebih sedikit. Sertifikat ini seperti jimat yang bisa menolak bala (yaitu tugas-tugas dan guru-guru killer tak berkeperimanusiaan). Jadi Taiga akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimilikinya agar bisa menang.

"Aku ada saran," kata Taiga sambil mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang di kelas langsung menatap Taiga. Taiga, yang sudah biasa mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini hanya bisa merasa seperti diva.

"Ya, Kagami?"

"Sebaiknya kita menjual makanan ringan saja seperti muffin atau cupcake. Aku yakin kalau membuat muffin dan dihias lucu-lucu gitu pasti akan banyak yang beli." kata Taiga.

"Oh ya, itu sebenarnya ide bagus," kata ketua kelas. "Bagaimana yang lainnya?"

Semua kelas mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi bagaimana membuat muffin-nya?" tanya ketua kelas ke Taiga.

"Aku bisa meng-handle itu, kalian hanya tinggal menjualnya."

"Oke Kagami aku serahkan ini padamu."

Sekarang, Taiga tinggal menelepon seseorang untuk membantunya.

Orang yang akan Taiga telepon adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara adalah pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun. Dia adalah seorang baker dan mempunyai toko rotinya sendiri. Meskipun bisnis Murasakibara masih terbilang baru, tapi dia sudah sangat sukses dan mempunyai cabang dari toko rotinya di seluruh negeri. Taiga tidak heran sih, roti atau cake buatan Murasakibara memang enak dan Taiga berpikir memang Murasakibara berhak mendapatkan kesuksesannya.

Setelah Taiga memberitahu Murasakibara dan Murasakibara mencari waktu dari jadwalnya yang padat, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu untuk membuat muffin bersama.

"Kaga-chin mau membuat muffin apa?" tanya Murasakibara setelah mereka sudah berada di dapur apartemen Taiga dengan tepung, telur, gula, dan bahan-bahan lain untuk membuat muffin.

"Tidak tahu, muffin yang enak dan sesuai dengan anak-anak sekolah apa?" Taiga bertanya balik.

"Blueberry muffin, banana muffin," jawab Murasakibara. "Muffin-muffin itu enak dan mudah dibuat."

"Oke kita buat itu saja."

"Kaga-chin butuh berapa?"

"Hmm...yang banyak pokoknya." jawab Taiga. Dia harus membuat muffin yang banyak yang bisa dijualnya sehingga kelasnya bisa menang.

"Seratus?"

"Ya, aku pikir seratus cukup."

Murasakibara mengangguk dan mulai membuat adonan muffin dengan Taiga yang membantu. Jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk membuat 50 blueberry muffin dan 50 banana muffin setelah berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya di grup kelasnya.

"Murasakibara, aku pikir adonannya kurang manis," kata Taiga setelah mencoba adonan yang masih setengah jadi sementara Murasakibara mengupas pisang untuk ditambahkan pada adonan.

"Hmm?" Murasakibara menghampiri Taiga dan mengambil adonan pada jarinya sebelum mengoleskannya pada pipi Taiga.

"Hey! Apa yang--" Taiga tidak sempat menyelesaikan protesnya ketika Murasakibara menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat pipi Taiga.

"Manis pada Kaga-chin," kata Murasakibara.

"Ya, aku tidak dijual," jawab Taiga, mengusap pipinya.

"Kalau Kaga-chin dijual, aku akan membeli Kaga-chin~" Murasakibara kemudian memeluk Taiga dan menggencetnya karena gemas.

"Kau tidak bisa karena kau akan ditahan karena human trafficking," kata Taiga dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Murasakibara. "Ayo lanjutkan membuat muffin-nya lagi."

"Oke Kaga-chin~" Murasakibara mencium rambut Taiga dahulu sebelum melanjutkan untuk membuat muffin.

o

o

o

A/N: sori telat XP

Selamat ulang tahun Taiga-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

Hari untuk melakukan charity di sekolahnya adalah hari ini. Dan untungnya Taiga bisa selesai membuat 100 muffin meskipun Murasakibara selalu berhenti setiap 5 menit sekali, dia lelah lah, dia ingin ke kamar mandi lah, dia lapar lah, dan alasan-alasan anak kecil yang lainnya. Setelah dia selesai membuat muffin, Taiga langsung meminta salah satu temannya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan karena dia membawa banyak makanan, dia request untuk menaiki mobil karena kalau naik kereta dia takut muffin-nya akan berantakan sebelum sampai di sekolah (padahal sebenarnya Taiga hanya malas harus naik kereta dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar dia dijemput. Taiga bisa saja meminta salah satu "rekan bisnisnya" untuk mengantarnya tapi dia merasa teman-temannya juga harus bekerja selain menjual muffin-nya nanti jadi dia minta dijemput).

"Hey, Kagami,"

Taiga mendongak dari gawai di mana dia sedang chatting dengan Midorima yang akan menjemputnya nanti ketika ketua kelas memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong bantu menjual muffin-nya," kata ketua kelas.

"Hah? Kan perjanjiannya kemarin kalian yang akan menjual, aku sudah membuat muffin-nya," protes Taiga.

"Ya, tapi aku pikir kita akan lebih cepat kalau kau ikut menjual," jelas ketua kelas. "Semua orang yang beli menanyakan dirimu jadi aku pikir muffin kita akan semakin laris kalau ada kau,"

"Nggak mau," kata Taiga ngotot. "Menurutmu aku tidak capek kemarin sudah membuat seratus muffin?!"

"Plis Kagami," ketua kelas sampai berlutut di samping Taiga yang duduk di bangkunya. "Memangnya kau tidak mau kita menang?"

"Itu tugas kalian lah membuat kelas kita menang, yang penting aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku membuat muffin kemarin."

"Aku akan membelikanmu makan siang besok."

Taiga mengamati ketua kelasnya dan menimbang-nimbang tawarannya. Well, ketua kelas juga anak orang kaya. Temannya yang disuruh untuk menjemputnya dengan mobil tadi? Ya ketua kelas itu orangnya.

"Baiklah," kata Taiga akhirnya, dan dia berjanji akan menghabiskan uang ketua kelas besok ketika membelikannya makan siang.

Ketika akhirnya Taiga berada pada stand kecil yang dibangun di depan kelas, langsung banyak yang datang ke kelasnya untuk membeli muffin-nya. Dan benar saja seperti kata ketua kelas ketika Taiga yang berjualan, muffin-muffin terjual dengan cepat dan ketika kelas-kelas lain masih sibuk berjualan atau memberikan jasa layanan, kelas Taiga sudah selesai mengumpulkan uang.

"Terima kasih Kagami-kun, kau sangat membantu." kata salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Sama-sama." balas Taiga. Kalau tidak dipaksa sama ketua kelas juga Taiga bodo amat.

Selang beberapa lama setelah semua kelas sudah selesai menjual, pengumuman untuk pemenang sebagai kelas yang paling banyak menyumbang akan diumumkan. Taiga, teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, dan seluruh murid di sekolah berkumpul pada halaman depan sekolah untuk pengumuman. Pengumuman diumumkan oleh ketua OSIS yang membuat Taiga menjadi deg-degan, bukan karena dia takut kalau kelasnya tidak menang tapi karena ketua OSIS.

Ketua OSIS periode sekarang adalah Himuro Tatsuya, yaitu orang yang dianggap "spesial" bagi Taiga. Tatsuya adalah orang pertama yang mengajak Taiga berkenalan saat pertama kali Taiga berada di negara baru tanpa orang tuanya. Karena Taiga belum begitu lancar berbahasa Jepang, dia jadi malu untuk memulai berkomunikasi dengan orang baru jadi itu membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Tatsuya yang juga pernah tinggal di Amerika sehingga Taiga bisa lebih nyaman berkomunikasi dengannya. Mereka sampai berjanji menjadi saudara dan mempunyai cincin yang sama.

"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam charity kali ini,"

Taiga otomatis memegang cincin kalungnya ketika Tatsuya memulai pidatonya. Tatsuya memang selalu terlihat keren menurut Taiga.

"...dan setelah kita kumpulkan hasilnya, kelas dengan hasil terbanyak adalah kelas 2-A."

Semua teman sekelas Taiga bersorak ketika kelas mereka disebut sebagai pemenang. Taiga ikut merayakan hasil kerja keras mereka juga.

"Untuk perwakilan kelas 2-A silakan maju."

"Kagami, kau saja yang menerima sertifikat," kata ketua kelas.

"Tidak ah, kau saja. Kau 'kan ketua kelasnya." Taiga menolak.

"Benar kau tidak mau maju?"

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Oke deh."

Taiga tidak mau jadi grogi nanti kalau dia yang menerima hadiahnya, dia punya image yang harus dijaga. Taiga melihat ketua kelasnya menerima sertifikat dari Tatsuya dan memberikan pidato singkat. Setelah itu mereka semua dibubarkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Taiga berharap sertifikat ini bisa membantunya dengan nilai-nilainya.

o

"Hey Kagami, mau aku antarin pulang sekalian?" tanya ketua kelas ketika bel untuk pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Aku sudah ada yang jemput," balas Taiga. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Eeeeh siapa? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

Taiga mengerutkan kening. "Bukan urusanmu." dia kemudian berdiri untuk pulang dan mengambil gawainya untuk memberitahu Midorima untuk menjemputnya.

"Hey bagaimana kalau besok aku jemput?"

"Oke aku tunggu." jawab Taiga sambil lalu. Dia lebih fokus untuk menelepon Midorima.

"Halo,"

"Aku sudah pulang, kau jadi menjemputku 'kan?"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar aku masih ada urusan sedikit."

"Aku tunggu di depan gerbang."

"Kalau sudah sepi sebaiknya kau tetap di dalam sekolahmu saja."

Taiga memutar bola matanya dan tetap berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolahnya. "Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Kagami, kau tidak tahu--"

"Masih banyak orang di sini jangan khawatir."

Taiga bisa mendengar Midorima menghela napas. "Jangan ke mana-mana, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Oke." Taiga mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menunggu Midorima.

"Taiga,"

Taiga menoleh dan melihat Tatsuya yang menghampirinya.

"Hey Tatsuya," balas Taiga dengan agak sedikit bersemangat.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tadi padamu. Selamat ya sudah menang."

"Ya, terima kasih." jawab Taiga, tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aku dengar kelasmu menjual muffin tadi?"

"Oh ya, aku yang membuatnya." jawab Taiga dengan niat untuk pamer.

"Oh sayang sekali aku tidak sempat membelinya tadi," kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin kalau buatanmu pasti enak."

"Ya, tadi memang cepat sekali habisnya," balas Taiga, masih sedikit pamer. "Tapi aku bisa membuatkanmu kalau kau mau."

"Oh tidak usah Taiga, pasti akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan."

"Himuro-kun,"

Taiga menoleh bersamaan dengan Tatsuya ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Taiga melihat seorang murid perempuan yang kemungkinan teman sekelas Tatsuya atau anggota OSIS lainnya yang menunggu tidak jauh dari di mana mereka berdiri. Taiga mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Tatsuya ke temannya itu dan beralih ke Taiga. "Bagaimana kalau kita besok makan siang bersama saja oke? Kau tidak perlu membuat muffin lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, aku akan ke kelasmu besok," kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum. "See you tomorrow, Taiga." katanya dan melambai sebelum menghampiri temannya.

"Bye." jawab Taiga. Taiga merengut ketika melihat Tatsuya dan temannya itu berjalan bersama.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Taiga melihat mobil Midorima yang berhenti tidak jauh darinya dan Midorima yang keluar. Taiga langsung berlari dan memeluk Midorima.

"K-Kagami kau kenapa?"

Taiga bisa merasakan kecanggungan Midorima dan pasti pipinya sudah memerah.

Dasar tsundere, batin Taiga.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Taiga melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berlari ke mobil Midorima dan memasukinya.

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Remaja zaman sekarang." gumamnya sebelum mengikuti Taiga ke mobilnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Kau akan kembali bekerja nanti?" tanya Taiga dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Midorima dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Midorima.

"Ya," jawab Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taiga untuk menciumnya.

"Kapan kau libur? Aku ingin libur denganmu." kata Taiga mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Midorima dan mengelus-elus rambut hijaunya.

"Tidak bisa untuk dekat-dekat ini, aku masih sibuk," jawab Midorima. "Kau juga harus sekolah 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi ada weekend yang bisa untuk liburan."

"Weekend hanya dua hari, kau akan capek kalau dibuat liburan. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja atau mengerjakan tugas atau PR-mu."

Taiga memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau tidak ada PR?"

"Istirahat."

"Aku bosan harus di rumah terus," Taiga merengek dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Midorima. "Aku mau ke pantai."

Midorima memeluk pinggang Taiga. "Kalau aku bisa libur aku akan langsung mengajakmu, oke?" katanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan membawa tubuh Taiga lebih dekat dengannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Taiga.

Well kalau Midorima tidak bisa, masih ada sisa 5 orang lain yang bisa diajak, batin Taiga dan menikmati perlakuan Midorima di lehernya.

"Aku lapar," kata Taiga tidak lama kemudian.

"Kau mau makan di mana?" tanya Midorima dan menyudahi menciumi Taiga.

"Aku akan memasak," jawab Taiga dan berdiri. "Kau mau spaghetti 'kan?"

"Ya."

Taiga lalu menuju dapurnya untuk membuat makan siang. Nanti mungkin dia akan mencoba mengajak Kuroko atau Kise atau Aomine atau Murasakibara atau Akashi untuk liburan karena dia benar-benar bosan di rumah.

"Kagami,"

Taiga yang sedang membuat saus untuk spaghetti-nya mengecilkan api kompornya ketika Midorima memasuki dapurnya.

"Aku mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit jadi aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana makan siangnya? Spaghetti-nya sebentar lagi selesai." kata Taiga.

"Maaf, tapi ini benar-benar urgent," balas Midorima. "Kau bisa menyimpannya dulu aku usahakan kembali lagi nanti, oke?"

"Terserah!" Taiga ngambek dan kembali menghadapi sausnya.

Midorima menghampiri Taiga dan memegang dagu Taiga untuk mendongak. Dia kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Taiga. "Aku berangkat."

"Hmph." balas Taiga.

Midorima mengelus pipi Taiga sebelum berangkat untuk ke rumah sakit.

"More for me then," gumam Taiga dan kembali ke spaghetti-nya.

o

o

o

A/N: 100 followers ayyyyyyyy

Terima kasih buat semuanya udah mengikuti(?) akun ini XD

Buat merayakan 100 followers, request selanjutnya mau pelangi yang mana? XD

Oh ya, aku ganti dari Kagami ke Taiga karena aku pikir 'Taiga' lebih pantes untuk karakter Kagami di sini XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

"Nih,"

"Thanks." Taiga menerima bertumpuk-tumpuk cheeseburger dan cola dalam gelas ukuran besar dari ketua kelasnya. Karena waktu istirahat makan siang Taiga tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk makan siang bersama dengan ketua kelas karena dia malah makan siang dengan Tatsuya, ketua kelas memaksanya untuk keluar dengannya saat akhir pekan. Dan karena para 'teman mainnya' semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan-urusan dewasa mereka, Taiga menyetujui ajakan ketua kelas. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film terbaru yang tengah tayang di bioskop (dengan ketua kelas yang membayar untuk tiketnya, tentu saja). Dan sekarang mereka melanjutkan dengan makan (masih dengan ketua kelas yang membayar) karena Taiga lapar setelah menonton film.

"Kemarin kau pulang dengan siapa? Aku melihatmu dijemput seseorang berambut merah, apakah dia saudaramu?"

"Bukan, dia temanku," jawab Taiga, masih fokus memakan burger-nya.

"Tapi aku lihat-lihat dia mirip Akashi Seijuro,"

Ya dia memang Akashi, balas Taiga di dalam hati.

"Kau tahu siapa dia? Akashi Seijuro adalah pewaris dari Akashi Corp, tidak salah kalau aku menyebutnya adalah orang terkaya di negeri ini." cerita ketua kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Taiga berbohong. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia?"

"Ayahku pernah bermitra dengannya," jawab ketua kelas. "Aku pernah diajak berkunjung ke rumahnya dan aku beri tahu Kagami, kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa besar dan mewah rumahnya."

You wish, balas Taiga dalam hati. Aku bahkan sudah sering tidur di rumah Akashi.

"Oh." hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diberikan Taiga karena tidak mungkin dia memberitahu ketua kelas kalau dia bisa dibilang sudah 'kenal dekat' dengan Akashi. Eh tapi, kalau ayahnya ketua kelas sampai bermitra dengan Akashi berarti ketua kelas adalah anak orang kaya. Taiga sudah tahu kalau ketua kelas memang kaya tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ketua kelas sekaya ini. Berarti dia harus sering hangout dengan ketua kelas. Tapi sebenarnya yang punya duit bukan ketua kelas sih, tapi ayahnya. Apakah Taiga sebaiknya hangout ayahnya ketua kelas saja? Taiga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memakan burger-nya.

"Kau mau ke mana setelah ini?"

"Aku-- hey!" Taiga tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya untuk membuatnya berdiri. "Aomine!"

Aomine tetap meletakkan tangannya pada lengan Taiga dan memandang ketua kelas dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taiga berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Aomine tapi Aomine malah mengajaknya pergi dari food court itu.

"Kagami!" panggil ketua kelas.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti!" balas Taiga agar ketua kelas tidak cemas dan menelepon polisi mengira kalau Taiga sedang diculik oleh om-om sindikat penculikan anak di bawah umur.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Taiga bisa melepaskan dirinya dan cemberut ke Aomine.

"Siapa dia?"

"Temanku." jawab Taiga dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh." jawab Aomine dan kembali berjalan.

"Hey!" seru Taiga dan mengerjar Aomine. Enak saja dia sudah mengganggu waktunya dengan ketua kelas, Aomine harus membayar (dengan uang).

"Aku mengirimmu pesan tadi tapi kau tidak membalasnya," kata Aomine ketika Taiga berhasil mengejarnya.

"Aku sedang menonton film tadi,"

"Film yang baru rilis itu?"

"Ya," jawab Taiga. "Jadi kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Aomine, dia kemudian mengajak Taiga memasuki toko dengan pajangan figurine dan nendoroid dari karakter-karakter terkenal.

"Ah itu figur Captain America," kata Taiga dengan bersemangat dan menghampiri salah satu superhero dari komik favoritnya itu. Taiga sudah sangat lama menginginkan figur ini tapi setiap uang tabungannya sudah terkumpul pasti dia tergoda untuk membeli sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau mau itu?"

"Kau mau membelikanku?" tanya Taiga dengan mata bersinar-sinar menatap Aomine.

Aomine langsung memanggil penjaga toko untuk mengambilkan figur yang diinginkan Taiga. Taiga tersenyum dengan lebar, tidak rugi juga Aomine mengganggu waktunya dengan ketua kelas.

"Es krim itu kelihatannya enak, kau mau?"

Taiga mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine ke booth penjual es krim dan sundae. Setelah Aomine membelikan figur superhero dan Taiga juga meminta untuk dibelikan kuas dan cat air untuk kelas seninya, Aomine mengajaknya untuk pulang dan berduaan saja di apartemennya.

"...jadi seratus muffin yang aku buat semuanya langsung habis dalam waktu kurang lebih sejam dan kelasku menang." cerita Taiga ketika mereka mengantre.

"Selamat," balas Aomine. "Aku kangen dengan masakanmu, kau harus memasakkanku lagi kapan-kapan."

"Aku bisa memasakkanmu habis ini kalau kau mau," balas Taiga tapi dia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kikikan di belakangnya.

"Oke."

Taiga kemudian menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat 2 gadis sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine. Taiga mengerutkan keningnya dan menggandeng tangan Aomine dengan erat. Dia masih butuh uangnya Aomine sekarang jadi jangan sampai dia kehilangan Aomine.

"Aomine, ayo pulang sekarang."

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita," balas Aomine. "Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Taiga mendecih dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Aomine dan membaca mantra dalam hati jauhkan Aomine dari kampret tidak berguna di belakangnya.

"Ahh… aku capek sekali~" keluh Taiga ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Aomine dan dia meletakkan belanjaannya di coffee table di ruang tamu Aomine. Taiga akan duduk ketika Aomine meraihnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu pijatan kalau kau mau," katanya dan memijat-mijat pinggang Taiga.

"Pijatanmu keras, tidak enak," jawab Taiga dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Aomine.

"Kau mau merasakan enak yang lain?" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Taiga.

"Hmm…" Taiga membalas ciuman Aomine dan menelusupkan jari-jarinya pada rambut biru gelap Aomine.

Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan tubuh Taiga ke tubuhnya.

Ketika Taiga membuka mulutnya untuk mencium Aomine lebih dalam, Aomine melepaskan ciumannya karena gawainya berbunyi.

"Sebentar," katanya pada Taiga kemudian menerima panggilan dari gawainya.

Taiga duduk di sofa dan mengecek gawainya sendiri. Lebih baik dia memberi pesan pada ketua kelas untuk memberitahunya kalau dia sampai di rumah baik-baik saja.

"Hey Kagami, aku dapat panggilan dari pelatihku untuk berkumpul dengan tim. Kau mau aku antarkan pulang atau kau mau di sini saja dan bermain game atau yang lain?"

"Katanya kau tidak jadi latihan tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba pelatih menelepon lagi menyuruh kembali." jawab Aomine dan memasukkan kembali gawainya ke saku celana jeans-nya.

Taiga cemberut. Baru sebentar bertemu harus berpisah lagi. Taiga lama-lama merasa seperti jablay.

"Ya udah, antar aku pulang." kata Taiga dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibelikan Aomine.

Aomine memberinya ciuman sekali lagi sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

Taiga sedang bermalas-malas ketika setelah Aomine mengantarnya pulang ketika gawainya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Dia membukanya dan ternyata pesan yang didapatkannya berasal dari sumber uangnya yang lain.

Taiga mengerutkan kening. Nggak usah dikirim juga fotonya bambank. Tapi Taiga tetap mengangumi foto Kise. Tidak heran dia menjadi salah satu model top di negeri ini karena Kise memang benar-benar tampan.

Taiga tersenyum kecil. Kise berarti sudah selesai dengan urusan dewasanya jadi Taiga bisa ganti bersenang-senang dengannya setelah Aomine meninggalkannya begitu saja.

o

o

o

A/N: jadi request-nya aomine, aomine, kise, akashi, dan kuroko dan karena aomine dapet 2 vote jadi dia yang menang XD aku berharap kise yang menang tapi malah aomine dan nggak tahu kenapa aku langsung nge-blank idenya XD

HAPPY AOKA MONTH!!!!!!

Sebenarnya pingin ikut merayakan AoKa Month tapi nggak dapet ide, malah dapet ide HijiGin lah LxLight lah Kagami sama yang lain lah yang AoKa malah nggak dapet ide XD Sekarang Agustus udah mau abis lagi T_T

Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat Aomine meskipun kecepatan karena nggak yakin tanggal 31 Agustus bisa update cerita lagi XD aku mau ada studi lapangan juga akhir Agustus ini jadi nggak yakin bisa update. Maaf ya, kalau ada ide bisa deh dibantu XD

Yang di ffn nggak bisa lihat ya, tapi aku attach pesannya Kise ke Kagami jadi kalau mau lihat, lihat di update an di wattpad yaa XD

Oh ya terakhir, STAN DICE!! Raja judi dari Shibuya XD 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo, OC(s)

o

o

o

Taiga sedang mengelap piring terakhir yang sudah selesai dicucinya untuk makan siang mereka yaitu _mac and cheese_ ketika Kise memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kagami _cchi,_ kau mau ikut aku ke studio?"

"Buat apa? Aku akan bosan hanya menunggumu," jawab Taiga dan berbalik setelah mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Aku disuruh membawa teman ke sana karena kita kekurangan _talent, ssu_ ," jelas Kise. "Orang yang harusnya menjadi _partner_ -ku tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi dan kita membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk pemotretan ini."

Taiga berpikir sebentar. "Kalau aku ikut aku akan mendapatkan bayaran juga?"

"Aku bisa membicarakan itu dengan manajerku nanti, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Kagami _cchi_!" seru Kise memeluk Taiga erat dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Berhenti!" Taiga menjauhkan wajah Kise agar berhenti menciuminya.

Kise memegang tangan Taiga di wajahnya kemudian mencium jari-jarinya dan semakin bergerak ke atas untuk menciumi tangan dan lengan Taiga. Taiga hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kise dan meletakkan tangannya yang bebas pada bahu Kise untuk memeluknya. Kise menarik Taiga mendekat ketika dia sampai leher Taiga dan mengendusnya sebelum menciumi dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Taiga menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih banyak pada Kise ketika bel di apartemennya berbunyi.

"Sembunyi!" Taiga menyuruh Kise.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatmu di rumahku."

"Eeeeeh kenapa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Memangnya kau mau kalau ada yang tiba-tiba menyerbumu di sini?"

"Kagami _cchi_ …" kata Kise menyentuh dadanya karena terharu dengan perhatian Taiga.

"Aku tidak mau barang-barangku rusak." lanjut Taiga datar dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"..." kata Kise.

"Yo Kagami, ini catatannya."

"Makasih." Taiga menerima catatan yang ingin dipinjamnya dari ketua kelas karena menurut kabar burung di _group chat_ kelasnya, hari Senin akan ada _quiz_ dan Taiga perlu belajar untuk meningkatkan nilai-nilainya.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

"Ehm…" Taiga melihat ke dalam dan melihat Kise sedang mengamati mereka di balik tembok. _Creepy_.

"Ayolah, memangnya ada ayahmu di dalam?" tanya ketua kelas mencoba mengintip ke dalam tapi Taiga menghalanginya.

"Tidak tapi ehm… Om-ku sedang berkunjung jadi kau tidak bisa masuk." _Well_ , _bukan Om beneran tapi ya gitu deh_.

"Bahkan tidak minum sekali pun?" tanya ketua kelas.

Taiga menghela napas kemudian menggandeng lengan ketua kelas untuk keluar kemudian menutup pintu agar Kise tidak melihatnya.

Kise menarik napas secara dramatis ketika melihat Taiga keluar dengan cowok itu dan menutup pintunya.

 _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kagamicchi masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan apapun. Itu berbeda saat dia dan Kagamicchi melakukan "sesuatu" karena paling tidak salah satu dari mereka sudah dewasa._ Kise mencoba mencari celah agar tidak terlihat seperti pedo.

 _Tapi kalau Kagamicchi dengan temannya itu tidak boleh karena mereka masih kecil_ , Kise bermonolog dalam hati. _Lagipula Kagamicchi adalah milikku sekarang jadi dia tidak boleh dengan yang lain_.

"Siapa?" tanya Kise ketika Taiga kembali masuk.

"Temanku," jawab Taiga dan menunjukkan buku ketua kelas yang dipinjamnya. "Aku meminjam catatannya untuk belajar."

"Oh," jawab Kise. "Kenapa tadi kau keluar dan menutup pintu?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Itu hanya temanmu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh punya teman lain selain kalian?" kata Taiga secara kesal. Orang-orang dengan rambut pelangi ini mempunyai masalah _over-protective_ yang serius.

Kise mengerutkan kening. "Kalian? Siapa kalian?"

 _Oh sial!_ Taiga mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Berpikir cepat!_ "Kau lah!"

"Kagami _cchi_ kau tahu kan kalau kalian itu kata ganti untuk dua orang atau lebih?" tanya Kise.

"Terserah!" kata Taiga dan berbalik untuk meletakkan buku yang dipinjamnya ke meja.

"Serius _deh_ Kagami _cchi_ , siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa _kok_ ," jawab Taiga lalu mendekati Kise. Dia kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kise. "Aku hanya sedikit capek, mungkin."

"Apakah kau terlalu capek untuk pemotretan nanti?" tanya Kise, membalas memeluk Taiga.

"Hmm… tidak juga." Taiga mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan Kise ciuman ringan.

"Jadi kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku kalau begitu?"

"Tunggu- Kise-!" seru Taiga sebelum Kise mendorongnya ke sofa.

o

"Ryouta- _kun_ , kau terlambat!"

"Eheheheh maafkan aku Manajer- _san_ , aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu tadi sampai lupa waktu," jawab Kise cengengesan. "Tapi aku membawakanmu seseorang."

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kise menariknya untuk mengenalkannya pada yang Taiga yakin sebagai manajer Kise.

"Aku Kagami Taiga."

"Oh Kagami- _kun_ , aku manajernya Ryouta- _kun_ , senang bertemu denganmu." kata manajernya Kise berganti mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku juga."

"Jadi kau sudah pernah _modelling_ sebelumnya?"

"Belum,"

"Tapi aku yakin Kagami _cchi_ akan melakukan kerja bagus." tambah Kise.

Manajernya Kise mengamati Taiga dari kepala sampai kaki sebelumnya kelihatannya puas. "Baiklah, cepat masuk untuk di- _make up_ , kau sudah telat."

"Ayo Kagami _cchi_ ,"

Taiga mengikuti Kise masuk dan melihat set yang kelihatannya akan menjadi tempat mereka akan melakukan pemotretan nanti dan melihat yang kelihatannya sepertinya juru foto sedang mempersiapkan kameranya. _Well_ , Taiga tidak pernah berada pada set pemotretan seperti ini sebelumnya jadi maafkan dia kalau masih bingung.

Setelah melakukan _make up_ dan berganti baju yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan itu, yang terdiri dari kemeja tipis berwarna putih yang bagian lengannya sampai mencapai jarinya (dan mereka bilang Taiga tidak boleh menggulungnya) dan celana jins untuk Taiga dan kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku dan celana jins untuk Kise.

"Mohon bantuannya." kata Kise membungkuk dan diikuti Taiga setelah mereka berada di set.

"Jadi tema pemotretan kali ini adalah BL yang akan digunakan untuk majalah XXX edisi minggu depan," jelas seseorang yang Taiga tidak tahu siapa.

"BL?!" Taiga berseru kaget. Itulah sebabnya set mereka kali ini adalah sebuah kamar dengan kamar tidur berukuran besar di tengah-tengah dan dengan nakas yang dihias dengan pot berisi bunga mawar.

"Oh ya, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya Kagami _cchi_ , kau tidak masalah kan dengan ini?"

"Ryouta- _kun_ , bagaimana bisa kau lupa memberitahu Kagami- _kun_ tentang tema yang akan dilakukan?" manajernya Kise mengomeli Kise.

"Eeehhh aku pikir ini bukan masalah yang besar dengan Kagami _cchi_ , ya 'kan Kagami _cchi_?"

"Aku…"

"Hei hei… _Uke-kun_ kita tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahmu, kita cuma butuh tubuhmu." kali ini sang juru foto yang bicara dan memotong jawaban Taiga.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa dia merasa dieksploitasi? Terserah _deh_ , dia seorang profesional (meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya Taiga melakukan hal seperti ini). Dan lagipula ini bukannya hal yang baru untuknya.

"Baiklah."

Kise tersenyum ke arah Taiga.

"Oke," si juru foto lalu mengambil posisi di belakang kameranya. "Kalian berada di ujung ranjang dengan Kise- _kun_ menghadap kamera dan Uke- _kun_ membelakangi kamera."

"Namaku Kagami Taiga," kata Taiga dengan jengkel tapi tetap mengikuti instruksi juru foto.

"Terserah," balas juru foto. "Kise- _kun_ , letakkan salah satu tanganmu di pinggang Uke- _kun_ dan salah satunya di pipi Uke- _kun_ dan cium pipi Uke- _kun_ dengan setengah wajahmu terlihat di kamera. Uke- _kun_ , kau balas memeluk Kise- _kun_."

Kise mengikik melihat wajah Taiga yang masam tapi tetap melakukan pekerjaannya secara profesional.

Setelah beberapa pose lagi akhirnya mereka sampai pada pose terakhir.

"Oke terakhir," kata juru foto. "Uke-kun, kau berbaring dan buka kemejamu."

"Oh, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu," bisik Kise main-main.

Taiga masih bermuka masam. _Paling tidak aku dibayar untuk ini_ , gerutu Taiga dalam hati dan melakukan apa yang disuruh juru foto.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau berada di atas Uke- _kun_ dan pegang tangannya dan berpura-pura menciumnya atau yang lain. Pura-pura saja kalian akan bercinta."

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura Kagami _cchi_." seringai Kise.

Taiga memutar bola mata dan hanya berbaring pasrah. _Aku adalah sebuah guling yang tidak bernyawa sekarang_.

"Hasilnya bagus sekali, _ssu_ ~" kata Kise dengan girang setelah mereka diperlihatkan hasil pemotretan mereka.

Taiga yang juga ikut melihat juga setuju dengan Kise. Mereka terlihat seksi di foto-foto itu. Meskipun wajahnya hanya terlihat samar-samar dan hanya rambutnya yang terlihat jelas tapi dari ekspresi di wajah Kise saja terlihat kalau mereka seperti benar-benar seorang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

"Ya, ini mudah tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan," kata juru foto. "Ini seperti hal yang biasa untuk kalian."

Taiga berkeringat dingin tapi Kise hanya tertawa.

"Kalau maksudmu aku dan Kagami _cchi_ sering melakukan hal ini, kau salah," kata Kise dan mengedipkan mata ke Taiga. "Aku hanya aktor yang bagus, itu saja."

"Ya, terserah," balas juru foto. "Aku akan mengeditnya sedikit dan kau akan mendapatkan _copy_ -nya nanti. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

"Bagaimana Kagami _cchi_? Menyenangkan, kan?"

Kise bertanya setelah mereka selesai melakukan pemotretan itu dan Kise mengantarnya pulang. Taiga dijanjikan akan ditransfer bayarannya 2-3 hari ke depan jadi dia senang-senang saja.

"Tidak juga," jawab Taiga. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau harus melakukan pose-pose itu?"

"Kagami _cchi_ kan sudah sering melakukannya jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Untung saja wajahku tidak diperlihatkan, aku tidak akan mau kalau sampai wajahku diperlihatkan." Jangan sampai teman-temannya mengetahui itu atau lebih parah pelang-pelangi yang lain. Taiga tidak harus khawatir tentang ayahnya karena ayahnya berada di benua yang lain dan tidak mungkin ayahnya akan membeli majalah seperti itu.

"Itu malah lebih bagus, itu bisa menjadi langkah pertamamu sebagai model, _ssu_." kata Kise memberikan opininya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

o

o

o

A/N: banyak OC di chapter ini dan mereka nggak punya nama hanya role mereka di cerita ini. Aku males nyari ide untuk nama XD

Oh ya aku baru sadar tidak pernah memberikan deskripsi untuk OC-OC ini, bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik mereka, maaf ya XD tapi mereka kayaknya nggak bakal muncul lagi (kecuali ketua kelas, aku mungkin akan memberikan deskripnya kalau dia muncul lagi) jadi menurutku nggak begitu penting XD.

Chapter selanjutnya kayaknya sama Midorima ^^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

o

o

o

"Haaaaa akhirnya selesai juga~" Taiga mengangkat buku tulis yang berisi tugas yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

"Coba aku lihat,"

Taiga memberikan bukunya kepada Midorima kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja di depannya yang dingin karena untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang panas setelah digunakan.

"Good job." Midorima mengembalikan buku Taiga dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Taiga pelan. Sudah 2 jam terakhir dia membantu Taiga untuk mengerjakan tugas salah satu mata pelajarannya yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Dan sebagai imbalan dia membantu Taiga mengerjakan tugasnya, dia menyuruh Taiga untuk menginap di apartemennya pada hari Sabtu kemarin sehingga dia bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas Taiga di hari Minggu.

Tepukan di kepalanya membuat Taiga menutup mata. Taiga cukup puas bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasnya meskipun dengan bantuan Midorima, hey setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus daripada dulu dia sering tidak mengumpulkan atau mengerjakan asal-asalan dan menyalin tugas temannya.

Taiga merasakan matanya semakin berat karena belaian Midorima dan angin dari AC yang segar. Taiga rasanya hanya tertidur 5 menit ketika dia merasakan tangan Midorima yang bermain-main dengan telinganya.

"Stop," keluh Taiga dan mencoba mengubah posisinya agar Midorima berhenti menggangunya. Taiga kembali akan tertidur ketika Midorima kembali melakukan kegiatan menyebalkannya dengan menoel-noel telinga Taiga.

"Midorima, berheti!" suruh Taiga tapi Midorima mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengganggunya.

"Midorima--!" Taiga menepis tangan Midorima tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Taiga mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ternyata dia sendirian dan tidak ada Midorima di manapun. Taiga mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah dari tadi dia sendirian? Lalu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi?

Taiga langsung berlari untuk mencari Midorima karena tiba-tiba dia merinding.

"Midorima?" Taiga mencari keberadaan Midorima dan untungnya menemukannya sedang di kamarnya.

"Kau bangun?"

"Dari tadi kau di sini?" tanya Taiga tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Kau tidak bersamaku di ruang tamu?"

"Ya tadi aku di sana, tapi aku mendapatkan panggilan telepon tadi dan ingin mengambilkanmu bantal agar kau lebih nyaman," jawab Midorima.

Taiga melongo. "Lalu siapa yang memegang-megang kepalaku tadi?"

"Kau sedang mengantuk jadi mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar merasakannya tadi!" Taiga tetap pada pendiriannya. "Midorima aku tidak ingin menakutimu tapi aku pikir apartemenmu berhantu."

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya. "Hantu itu tidak ada, Kagami."

"Benar, tadi malam juga waktu aku kebangun karena haus aku ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang," cerita Taiga. "Di sini hanya ada kita berdua dan kau sedang tidur jadi langkah kaki siapa yang aku dengar tadi malam?"

"Aku tadi malam juga terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi mungkin itu aku yang kau dengar,"

"Tidak, waktu aku kembali ke kamar aku lihat kau masih tidur jadi tidak mungkin itu kau."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Midorima skeptis. "Kalau kau bilang kau terbangun malam-malam mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja karena kau baru bangun."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar yakin aku mendengar suara langkah kaki!"

Midorima mendekati Taiga kemudian memeluknya. "Mungkin kau terlalu capek karena kemarin jadi sampai mendengar suara-suara," kata Midorima dan mengelus-elus rambut merah Taiga.

Taiga merengut di rangkulan Midorima. "Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku mempercayaimu," balas Midorima kemudian mengangkat kepala Taiga untuk menciumnya.

Taiga masih merengut tapi dia tetap membalas ciuman Midorima. Taiga meletakkan tangannya di leher Midorima untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ketika Taiga akan mencium Midorima lebih dalam, hidungnya terbentur sesuatu. Taiga menghentikan mencium Midorima dan melihat kacamata yang dikenakan Midorima sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Taiga kemudian melepaskannya dan meletakannya di meja di samping ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai lensa kontak saja?" tanya Taiga.

"Aku tidak suka memasukkan sesuatu ke mataku," jawab Midorima dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat Taiga lebih jelas.

"You're so weird," kata Taiga dan menyingkap rambut Midorima di keningnya. Untung punya duit banyak, tambahnya dalam hati.

Midorima mendengus kemudian menangkup wajah Taiga untuk kembali menciumnya.

Ketika kegiatan intim mereka semakin panas, Taiga berhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu dari ruangan sebelah.

"Sshhh," Taiga menutup Midorima ketika dia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Taiga lagi. "Apa kau mendengar itu?"

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa."

"Aku mendengar seperti benda jatuh,"

"Mungkin terjatuh karena angin." jawab Midorima kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di leher Taiga untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Ah--tunggu--" Taiga masih mencoba untuk mendengar suara-suara yang tadi didengarnya tapi apa yang dilakukan Midorima di lehernya sulit untuk membuatnya konsentrasi.

Taiga tersentak lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan telinganya yang seperti ditiup oleh sesuatu.

Midorima yang merasakan Taiga tiba-tiba menjauh dan mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya di dekat telinganya berhenti dan mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan ada yang meniup kupingku." jawab Taiga masih mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya.

"Kagami, itu aku."

"Tidak, wajahmu bahkan tidak dekat dengan kupingku bagaimana kau bisa meniupnya?"

Midorima menghela napas. "Kenapa kau terobsesi dengan hantu-hantuan ini?"

"Aku tidak terobsesi, aku benar-benar merasakannya!" bantah Taiga.

Midorima memicingkan mata. "Pasti karena kau menonton film horor kemarin."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Kau memang masih kecil."

"Oh jadi kau mengakui kalau kau mencabuli anak kecil?"

"I-itu hal yang berbeda," jawab Midorima tergagap dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sama saja," balas Taiga dengan menyeringai. "Anyway, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak percaya hantu tapi percaya dengan ramalan-ramalan zodiak tidak masuk akal itu."

"Karena ramalan-ramalan itu berdasarkan prediksi dan prediksi itu adalah sesuatu yang ada di sains dan dapat dipelajari seperti di statistika." jawab Midorima.

Taiga yang tidak bisa membantah lagi kalau Midorima sudah menggunakan alasan-alasan ilmiah seperti itu hanya bisa menjawab, "Yeah whatever."

Midorima melepaskan pelukannya pada Taiga kemudian mengambil kacamatanya dan mengenakannya kembali. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Taiga yang melihat Midorima akan keluar.

"Aku masih ada hal yang aku kerjakan,"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Taiga langsung menghampiri Midorima dan memeluk lengan Midorima.

"Aku hanya sebentar nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Aku tidak mau sendiri, aku mau ikut!" Taiga tetap keras kepala ikut Midorima karena tidak mungkin dia akan sendirian di apartemen berhantu ini meskipun Midorima hanya akan bekerja di ruang samping kamar ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Midorima menggandeng Taiga untuk kembali ke kamar.

Taiga langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Midorima dan memeluknya ketika mereka sudah berbaring di ranjang bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menonton film horor lagi setelah ini," gumam Midorima dan menguselkan wajahnya ke rambut Taiga.

"Mengizinkanku?" Taiga langsung mendongak dan mengerutkan kening ke Midorima. "Memangnya kau ayahku? Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku."

"Aku yakin ayahmu juga tidak akan mengizinkamu lagi kalau tahu," balas Midorima. "Oh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu kontak ayahmu padaku?"

Taiga berkeringat dingin. Mengenalkan ayahnya sehingga ayahnya tahu tentang Midorima dan hubungannya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau ingin tahu nomor ayahku?" Taiga bertanya balik untuk menghindari pertanyaan Midorima. "Lagipula ayahku itu orangnya sibuk sekali jadi dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusiku. Aku sudah besar aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri."

"Hmm..." balas Midorima dan mengarahkan tubuh Taiga untuk memeluknya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu menonton film horor."

"Whatever," balas Taiga, dia bisa menonton film horor dengan yang lainnya kalau Midorima tidak mau. "Tapi kau harus mentraktir aku makan di restoran penyanyi favoritmu itu yang baru buka."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu menyimpan flyer restoran itu dan aku lihat menunya kelihatan enak."

"Baiklah," Midorima kemudian mencium rambut Taiga. "Sekarang istirahat."

o

o

o

A/N: happy halloween

Oh ya aku nggak tahu Midorima itu sebenernya percaya hantu atau nggak, maaf kalau salah

ini update-nya jadi sebulan sekali XD

mau ngupload di ffn kok sulit banget kenapa ya


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo

.

.

.

"Maaf aku telat," kata Taiga setelah dia memasuki mobil berwarna hitam di depan apartemennya. Dia melihat Akashi memakai jaket olahraga, celana pendek, dan sepatu olahraga juga. Hari Minggu ini mereka memang akan olahraga bersama di gym langganan Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk kecil kemudian menyuruh supirnya untuk kembali mengendarai ketika Taiga sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Lantunan musik dari pemutar musik di mobil Akashi menemani perjalanan mereka. Taiga mengenali Air On G String gubahan Bach yang diputar. Sebenarnya Taiga tidak pernah peduli dengan musik klasik tapi sejak dekat dengan Akashi lah dia sering mendengar musik klasik karena Akashi menyukainya dan sering memutarnya. Dia bahkan beberapa kali mengikuti Akashi ke konser resital yang digelar di kota ini. Awalnya Taiga pikir akan membosankan menonton konser yang tidak mempunyai lagu yang bisa untuk dinyanyikan bersama tapi ternyata Taiga cukup menikmati sehingga dia memasukkan musik-musik klasik ke _playlist_ lagunya untuk menemaninya belajar. Dia juga beberapa kali mengikuti pelajaran biola dan piano Akashi tapi Akashi tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti mengikuti pelajarannya tidak tahu kenapa. Akashi bilang dia akan membayar guru baru untuk mengajari Taiga padahal Taiga suka dengan guru musik Akashi jadi dia menolak tawaran guru baru untuknya.

Taiga mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Akashi di sampingnya malah sedang membaca sesuatu dan mengacuhkannya. Apa-apaan ini, padahal Taiga sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama Akashi tapi malah hanya dianggurin seperti ini, memangnya Taiga Mie Pop yang harus dianggurin dulu 3 menit baru bisa dimakan?

"Akashi, _don't ignore me_ ~" Taiga mengambil kertas yang tadi dibaca Akashi dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas tapi membiarkan Taiga. Dia bahkan membiarkan Taiga menaikkan kakinya yang bersepatu di jok.

"Rambutmu agak kasar," kata Akashi sambil membelai-belai rambut Taiga. "Kau mau ke salon sehabis ini?"

"Mau," jawab Taiga dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Akashi. "Aku ingin _massage_ juga, badanku capek semua."

"Memangnya kau bekerja apa sampai capek semua?"

"Aku sekolah dan…" Taiga mencoba memikirkan kegiatannya apa lagi selain berguling-guling di kamar bermain hape. "Pokoknya sekolah dan berpikir itu membuatku capek."

Akashi tersenyum kecil dan menunduk untuk mencium Taiga. "Oke."

Selama kurang lebih satu jam mereka melakukan _workout_ di _gym_ dengan berbagai program dari personal trainer, akhirnya mereka menyudahi aktivitas mereka. Taiga masih duduk-duduk di bangku untuk beristirahat sambil meminum _ion water_ -nya sambil menunggu Akashi yang masih berbincang dengan kenalannya.

"Hei, kerja bagus tadi."

Taiga berhenti minum tetapi masih dengan botol di bibirnya dan melihat kalau _personal trainer_ yang tadi membantunya _workout_ menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _Oh thanks_." jawab Taiga.

"Oh bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali,"

"Ya, aku sudah lama tinggal di Amerika," jawab Taiga.

"Apakah kau dari Amerika?"

"Ya, aku datang ke sini untuk bersekolah di SMA."

"Aku dengar namamu tadi Taiga ya?"

"Tergantung," jawab Taiga. "Siapa nama Om?"

 _Personal trainer_ itu tertawa renyah dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Jun."

"Ya, namaku Taiga." jawab Taiga dan menjabat tangan di depannya.

"Jadi Akashi adalah saudaramu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm… bisa dibilang begitu _sih_ ," jawab Taiga ambigu. Dia tidak ingin status aslinya terbongkar di depan yang mungkin adalah calon "pasangan" terkualifikasi.

"Aku sebenarnya baru di sini jadi tidak tahu apakah kau _regular_ di sini?"

"Oh tentu saja, kalau Jun- _san_ yang jadi _trainer_ di sini aku pasti akan semangat _workout_." balas Taiga.

"Oh, atau mungkin kau mau memberi nomormu agar kita bisa bertemu lebih sering lagi."

Taiga memutar bola matanya, "Tentu."

Jun lalu memberikan Taiga gawainya. "Tulis saja nomormu di hape-ku."

"Taiga." Tepat setelah Taiga selesai mengetik nomor terakhirnya, Akashi memanggilnya dan mempunyai mimik wajah dingin.

"Oh, aku harus pergi." Taiga langsung mengumpulkan botol minum dan handuk kecilnya dan menghampiri Akashi.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Taiga tidak menjawabnya karena tidak ingin Akashi menjadi curiga.

"Kau lama sekali," kata Taiga untuk mendistraksi Akashi agar dia tidak bertanya-tanya tentang pertemuannya dengan _personal trainer_ -nya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _creambath_."

"Oke oke." Akashi mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Taiga karena Taiga sudah menggandengnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat setelah _workout_.

Setelah mereka selesai bebersih diri, Akashi menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan mereka ke tempat spa & salon untuk mereka melakukan perawatan diri.

"Akashi, kau mau paket ini?" tanya Taiga setelah mereka sampai dan receptionist-nya memberikan mereka menu perawatan yang mereka inginkan.

"Kau bisa mengambil paket itu, aku hanya akan creambath." jawab Akashi setelah dia melihat paket yang ingin diambil Taiga.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin pijat juga?"

"Tidak, aku seminggu yang lalu sudah."

"Tapi ini ada jacuzzi, aku ingin berendam di jacuzzi," kata Taiga mencoba untuk membujuk Akashi. "Lagipula kalau kau mengambil paket perawatan ini untuk dua orang, kau akan mendapatkan diskon jadi lebih murah."

"Taiga, kau jangan khawatir dengan biaya, kau bisa mengambil paket apapun sesukamu di sini."

Oh iya, Taiga lupa kalau dia sedang bersama sultan yang bisa membeli satu pulau dan uangnya masih banyak untuk membeli gunung.

"Kalau kau ingin berendam aku akan menemanimu nanti,"

"Jadi kau hanya akan menungguku selama aku _massage_?"

"Ya."

"Oh oke kalau begitu." Taiga sih setuju saja, dia hanya bisa menurut.

Taiga menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggiran bath tub dan menyamankan dirinya. Dia sudah melakukan _workout_ yang membuat badan sehat, dia sudah _creambath_ dan merasakan rambutnya menjadi lebih harum dan lembut dan dia sudah dipijat yang membuat badannya menjadi segar kembali dan sekarang dia sedang berendam di air hangat yang membuatnya sangat _relax_.

Taiga melihat Akashi yang juga sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di bath tub sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya alasan Taiga ingin berendam di jacuzzi adalah karena dia ingin Akashi menjadi _relax_ seperti ini. Dia yakin selama sebulanan ini Akashi hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja karena saat dia ingin bertemu pasti Akashi akan tidak bisa karena dia sibuk dan selama bulan ini, Taiga hanya bertemu sekali dengan Akashi yaitu hari ini. Jadi Taiga ingin Akashi melakukan relaksasi seperti ini meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Taiga,"

"Ah-apa?" Taiga yang terlalu dalam memikirkan Akashi sampai tidak sadar saat orang yang bersangkutan berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tanya, apakah kau mau makan siang sekalian setelah ini?"

"Mau," jawab Taiga langsung. "Aku sudah kangen dengan masakan Yamada- _san_."

"Kita makan di restoran sebelah sini saja."

"Kenapa? Aku mau makan masakan Yamada- _san_ , sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu."

"Aku hanya bisa sampai makan siang, aku ada pertemuan setelah itu," jawab Akashi. "Setelah makan siang aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke apartemenmu. Atau kau mau di rumahku tapi aku tidak akan ada di rumah sampai larut malam."

"Tapi ini hari Minggu, kau masih bekerja di hari Minggu?" tanya Taiga tidak percaya.

"Saat kau dewasa kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Akashi, bukannya aku bermaksud menjadi _spoiled brat_ dan menyuruhmu untuk _babysit_ sepanjang waktu tapi menurutku kau harus bersantai sejenak. Bahkan selama sebulan ini aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu sekali."

"Taiga, jangan khawatir aku bisa mengatur waktuku jadi aku bisa beristirahat," balas Akashi. "Aku mengapresiasi perhatianmu dan aku pikir datang ke sini adalah ide yang bagus, terima kasih Taiga sudah memaksaku untuk melakukan ini." Akashi mengelus-elus kepala Taiga.

 _Ya udah terserah deh_ , balas Taiga di dalam hati dan menikmati perlakuan Akashi padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menggunakan pelayanan kami, silakan ini nota Anda." kata resepsionis dan memberikan nota pembayaran setelah Akashi dan Taiga selesai dengan _service_ mereka.

Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan _credit card_ untuk membayar ketika Taiga menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Akashi aku boleh melihat shampo itu?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, ini adalah produk terbaru kami," resepsionis yang mendengar perkataan Taiga langsung mengambil shampo yang diinginkan Taiga karena merasa ada kesempatan untuk menjual produknya. "Shampo ini terbuat dari 100% bahan alami dan kami berkolaborasi dengan pakar untuk menghasilkan shampo ini. Shampo ini dapat untuk menghilangkan ketombe dan rambut rontok dan dapat membuat rambut menjadi lebih lembut."

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Akashi ke Taiga.

"Kebetulan shampoku di rumah sedang habis _sih_ …" kata Taiga.

"Oke, saya ambil itu." kata Akashi ke resepsionis.

"Baik, apakah Anda ingin sekalian dengan _conditioner_ -nya untuk hasil rambut yang lebih maksimal?"

"Ya." jawab Akashi.

"Baik, jadi saya akan menambahkan dua produk ke dalam nota Anda."

Akashi mengangguk dan setelah pembayaran sudah selesai, dia memberikan shampo dan _conditioner_ yang sudah ditaruh ke dalam tas ke Taiga.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Akashi." kata Taiga sambil mereka berjalan ke restoran untuk makan siang. Karena restoran yang akan mereka kunjungi bersebelahan dengan tempat _spa & salon_ jadi mereka memilih berjalan.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Akashi.

.

.

.

A/N: ayyy updatean baru? XD


End file.
